


let’s not think too much (there ain't no problems)

by kyunqsoo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, College Student Eren Yeager, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Older Eren Yeager, Oneshot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Skater Boy Eren Yeager, Smut, but he's sweet, eren likes to make you beg lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunqsoo/pseuds/kyunqsoo
Summary: Your friend-with-benefits, Eren Yeager, comes over one night.However, unspoken sweetness and lingering kisses made you realize the two of you had already become much more than that.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 19
Kudos: 256





	let’s not think too much (there ain't no problems)

**Author's Note:**

> just to give u guys a feel of what vibe i was feeling while writing this lol (even though it’s painfully obvious rip) the idea for this fic came to me while i was listening NIKI’s lowkey and the rest of the ‘wanna take this downtown’ album 
> 
> this fic is dedicated to my friend ches.
> 
> hope u enjoy!!

It was finally Friday night. After another stressful week at university, you were finally able to catch a breather from your deadlines and professors. Almost everyone at campus is going to some frat party tonight, which your roommate pestered you into coming for the past week. You admit you would have definitely gone— a night out to get drunk and temporarily forget all the horrors of being a university student did sound very appealing, but you had already made plans with a certain someone.

“You sure you’re not coming?” your roommate asked one last time before heading out of your shared dorm room. The exaggerated pout in her voice made you laugh.

“No, Sasha,” you replied, looking up from your phone to give her an apologetic smile. “I told you, I have plans tonight. Sorry.”

“Aww, you used to be so fun,” Sasha teased. You chuckled as you rolled your eyes. You _did_ use to be the one in her position, being the one to drag her to parties practically every weekend. She continued, “Anyway, as usual, don’t wait up for me tonight. I’ll probably crash at Connie’s or whatever. The dorm’s all yours.”

“Sure, have fun!“ you replied without looking up from your phone.

“By the way, you _have_ to tell me all about the guy you’ve been hooking up with,” Sasha blurted out as she hastily put on her shoes. You were caught off-guard and opened your mouth to respond but she immediately continued. ”It’s my right as your roommate and part-owner of this territory,” she said dramatically. 

“And don’t forget protection, roomie!” she giggled obnoxiously as she quickly closed the door behind her before you could respond. 

You felt your face heat up as you stared speechlessly at the door, Sasha’s faint giggling from the hall outside filling the silent room.

You were never one to be open about your sex life even to your friends, so getting caught by your roommate definitely took you by surprise—and embarrassment. It wasn’t a terrible secret by any means, it’s just that something you preferred to keep under wraps. You found comfort remembering Sasha would never blab about your personal life to your mutual friends, so you supposed that you’d tell her all about _him_ soon. 

You were interrupted from your thoughts when you heard your phone ring. Seeing the name on the Caller ID, you waited a few seconds to finally pick it up; not wanting to seem like you’ve been waiting, which you were.

“Hey,” a deep familiar voice said your name through the phone.

“Hey, Eren,” you replied.

“I’ll be there in a bit. And, uh- do you want anything from the vending machines?” Eren asked.

“No, no. I told you, it’s fine.”

“Ugh, alright. See ya.” he lightheartedly grumbled before ending the call.

You couldn’t help but chuckle. It wasn’t the first time you guys hooked up. Every time Eren came over, he asked you the same question. And every time, you said no. And yet, he always showed up at your door with different snacks each time from the vending machines downstairs. His stubbornness despite you insisting that he did not need to bring anything, you admit is quite charming. You supposed that it’s probably his way of showing gratitude that you always had to hook up at your place because his roommate insisted on being home 24/7.

It was at a frat party about a month ago when you met Eren. You were introduced to each other by your mutual friend, Jean. And although Jean consistently referred to him as ‘bastard’ and he referred to Jean as ‘horse face’, you could tell their playful bantering was borne out of a good friendship. You shared a few drinks and stories with them before Jean had hurriedly excused himself to “go talk to Mikasa”, the pretty dark-haired girl who arrived just moments before, leaving you and an amused-looking Eren. 

Hitting it off instantly, the two of you spent the rest of the night together in conversation. It turned out you had a lot of common interests and had similar crazy experiences with cruel professors. You also learned that he skateboarded and that he was majoring in history as a pre-law. 

As you spent more time alone with him, you realized how attractive you found him. He obviously didn’t care much for looking the best, but as you got to know him and had taken a good look at his charming features, you thought that this effortless style suited him perfectly. He showed up to the party in black joggers and a hoodie, though still, his clothes did little to hide his muscular build. His long brown hair was pulled into a bun with a few loose strands framing his handsome face. During the night, however, you did your best to keep things platonic, knowing the number of mutual friends you two had. Especially Jean, who you knew would _definitely_ freak out at the thought of you and Eren hooking up.

It wasn’t until later that night when everyone else was already blacked-out drunk when you found yourself making out with Eren in the bathroom, the two of you drunk enough to shamelessly admit how much you wanted each other all night yet sober enough to remember the way your lips fitted together and the addictive sound of his deep moans when you placed kisses down his neck.

After that, you started hanging out regularly. By hanging out, you meant hidden makeout sessions in obscure places throughout campus and eventually bringing him back to your dorm room to fuck. 

_‘Friends with benefits_ ’ is what you had described your relationship. Both of you agreed that you didn’t want commitment at the moment, and you enjoyed each other’s company enough to call yourselves friends.

You two were just having fun, not too worried about anything. As long as you kept things lowkey.

You laid back down on your bed, staring at the ceiling. It wasn’t his first time over, you knew that, but as time went on, you found yourself increasingly getting nervous every time you were going to see him. You felt a blush making its way to your cheeks as you thought about him and immediately pushed the thoughts away, scolding yourself. You knew you weren’t ready for romance and neither was he, and catching feelings would ruin whatever friendship you had with him.

The familiar sound of Eren’s knocking brought you back from your thoughts. You let out a deep exhale and tried to compose yourself before you made your way to open the door.

“Hi,” you grinned at the sight of him in the doorway holding a vending machine canned coffee in his hand. 

He was in his usual style; hair tied up in a half-bun, and was clad in a dark blue sweatshirt and gray sweatpants. You weren’t exactly dressed up either, not feeling bothered enough to change out of your pink silk pajama set. 

“Hi. I got you coffee,” Eren said as he stepped inside, taking his shoes off by the door before setting the canned coffee down on the study table on your side of the room.

He watched you close the door behind you before walking over, pulling you by the waist and greeting you with a soft peck on the lips.

As you got close to him, you recognized the faint smell of cigarettes besides his usual vanilla cologne, which you would have not noticed otherwise if you weren’t so familiar. 

“How was your week?” he asked as he pulled his face away to speak, softening the grip on your waist.

“Ugh. Mr. Ackerman is giving me hell,” you groaned, remembering the number one cause of your stress that week.

“Mr. Levi? Oh shit, I had him last semester. Fun guy,” Eren’s usually deadpan eyes widened slightly before letting out a small laugh. You glared at him in playful annoyance as he settled down to look at you again. “Good luck. That’s all.” 

“Yes, thanks,” you let out an exasperated sigh as you settled your hands on his broad shoulders. “How was yours?”

“Oh, you know. The usual, not much to say about classes but I did learn a few new tricks at the skatepark,” his tone slightly perked up when he mentioned his skating, making you grin, to which he looked away almost sheepishly as if he was anticipating that you were about to tease him.

_Cute,_ you thought. Even though the relationship you two had was –for the most part–sexual in nature, that didn’t mean you two were completely uninterested in each other’s lives. Outside of the bedroom, you two were able to hang out normally and even studied together at the library before an exam.

“You should show me sometime,” you hummed before placing your hands at the sides of his face to meet your lips with his.

Eren kissed back instantly, the enthusiastic movements of his tongue telling you how much he missed the feeling of you. You matched his pace since you missed him too. It had only been a week since you two were able to get together like this but, fuck, just the way he swiped his tongue across your lower lip before gently biting down was enough for you to get addicted to kissing this boy.

He briefly pulled away from you, breathless, to sit down on the bed while pulling you onto his lap. Your legs moved over his as you straddled him, purposely leaving a few inches between you and his crotch to tease him. You let out a small yelp in surprise when Eren picked up immediately on what you were doing and with a grunt, pulled you in closer so that your body was flush against his, his strong hands leaving you no room to resist. 

He parted his lips from yours to nibble on the lobe of your ear, sending waves of pleasure straight to your core and making you shudder. Unable to hold back any longer, soft whines escaped your lips as you buried your head into the crevice of his neck and grinded down onto his growing erection, eliciting a moan from him. 

“Fuck. I missed this,” Eren breathed out, lowering his hands past the waistband of your pajama shorts to grope your ass.

“Me too,” you panted as you tugged on his sweatshirt, signaling him to take it off. Wasting no time, he lifted his arms as you pulled his sweatshirt over his head before throwing it behind you.

Going back to kissing, your hands traveled down to his chest and abdomen. As you ran your fingers over the chiseled muscles, you couldn’t help but silently admire them. 

When you reached to unbutton your shirt, his hands grabbed your wrists in a flash, stopping you. 

“Let me,” he whispered into your ear, the lust in his voice sending shivers down your spine and to the growing arousal between your thighs. 

So you did.

He placed kisses down your neck as he unbuttoned your shirt, so slowly that you itched to do it yourself quickly, but you didn’t dare. 

“So pretty,” he murmured upon finally seeing your naked breasts, making you smirk in satisfaction.

He leaned in, taking one nipple into his mouth while his free hand worked to play with the other one between his fingers. You mewled at the sensation, melting into his touch. With every light graze of his teeth and flick of his tongue against your sensitive buds, you let out a gasp and grinded your hips down onto his hardness. It surprised you how responsive your body had become to his, it was almost embarrassing if it weren’t for the fact you knew very well you could make him just as weak for you.

“Eren, please,” you let out a whine, growing desperate. You had just about enough of making out and dry humping—you wanted more.

“Please what?” he asked in false innocence, pulling away from your breasts to look you in the eyes. 

_The little shit,_ you thought. You were too horny to get annoyed at this point, so you just made a mental note to get back at him for this.

“Please fuck me,” you begged.

The desperation in your voice along with the sight of your flushed face and lust-filled eyes was more than enough to make Eren oblige. He lifted you off his lap and laid you down with your back against the mattress so that he was kneeling in front of you, pulling your shorts off and throwing them across the room. 

You propped yourself up on your elbows to look at him. From your position, you could clearly see the hard outline of his bulge through his sweatpants, which upon seeing, you felt your throat go dry in anticipation. You lifted your head to look at his face and you watched him lick his lips as he stared through hooded eyes at your soaked panties, rubbing a finger to your clothed clit. Upon finally receiving the stimulation you craved, you threw your head back and let out a moan that sounded like a mix of his name and “fuck”, you weren’t really sure. Pleased by your reaction, Eren applied more pressure as he continued rubbing circles over your clit, just the way you liked it. You did your best to bite back the moans that came out of you, but Eren was not having it.

“I wanna hear you,” he grunted, leaning over to your face. You knew better than to disobey Eren when he gets like this, so you gave him a weak nod. Once you did, his hands made quick work of pulling your panties aside and inserting a finger into your dripping core, kissing you at the same time while you moaned into the kiss.

Eren pulled away to hover over you and you felt another finger prod at your entrance. As he inserted the second finger, he made direct eye contact with you, intently watching you squirm and whine around his fingers. You were unable to break away from his gaze either, knowing he got off on the way you came undone below him. The feeling of his fingers curling inside you, hitting all the right spots, left you a moaning mess. 

Still, you wanted more. And it seemed like Eren could read your mind.

“Beg for it,” he commanded, the way his face flushed a pretty shade of red told you that he was on edge too.

“Please,” you said, muffling your voice in his shoulder.

“Hmm?” he hummed, unsatisfied.

“Please, hah-fuck. Want your fingers inside me. Please,” you managed to gasp out. And at once, Eren shoved the third finger inside you, using his thumb to rub your clit as he thrusted his fingers in and out of your pussy relentlessly.

It wasn’t long before you could feel your climax fast approaching, and Eren could tell. He didn’t miss how your thighs started shaking and how your hips stuttered, and he started kissing and sucking on your neck to help you reach your high. You knew it would leave marks, but you didn’t care. Before you knew it, you were arching your back and you were cumming. The motions of his fingers never wavered until you had ridden out your orgasm. He then gently slipped his fingers out of you, staring at you in awe as you caught your breath.

“Good girl,” he murmured as he ran his fingers along your jawline before stopping at your chin, holding it. The gesture made you shudder and caused you to gulp in anticipation. 

Your mind was still reeling from your climax but you knew Eren was far from done with you. 

He then proceeded to gently slip his slick-coated fingers into your mouth, making you taste yourself. Knowing exactly what he wanted you to do, you licked and sucked on the digits, looking up at him through your eyelashes. He stayed still, staring at you slack-jawed. And you hummed around his fingers in satisfaction. 

It took a few moments for Eren to snap out of his trance and he pulled his fingers out of your mouth, leaning in to give you a deep kiss. His tongue explored your mouth with fervor, as if he was searching to taste whatever was left of your slick juices. When he pulled away, the two of you caught a glimpse of a string of saliva leaving his mouth for a second. You looked at each other briefly, wide-eyed, before breaking into simultaneous laughter.

It was moments like these that made sex with Eren so fun. The two of you didn’t have to worry too much about being serious all the time, you just listened to each other’s bodies and went with the flow without breaking the mood. 

As the two of you settled down, you reached out to palm his erection through his sweatpants. His breath hitched at the contact, and you could tell how hard he’d been holding back the whole time just to make sure you were having a good time first. Determined to return the favor, your hands tugged down on the waistband of his bottoms, and he shifted his legs to help you undress him.

“Wait, condom,” he remembered, quickly rummaging through his pockets to grab a packet. You then threw his sweats along with his underwear behind him, landing somewhere on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

Eren sighed in relief as his cock finally sprang free. You felt your pussy throb upon seeing his length, realization dawning onto you just how turned on he was. The tip was shiny from the oozing pre-cum and the veins of his cock stood out angrily. You were flattered, really, and you wasted no time by wrapping your fingers around his girth, using the lubrication from his pre-cum to pump him steadily.

Eren became a stuttering mess under your touch, making you smirk. You were in control now. He buried his face into the crevice of your neck and began placing shallow bites along the skin, occasionally sucking on it. You could tell he was being careful, holding back, afraid to hurt you. He always was. But you were so turned on at this point, you wanted him to let loose.

“Don’t hold back,” you whispered in his ear.

As a response to that, Eren began to bite down and suck harder. Not enough to draw blood, but enough for you to feel a slight pain that sent unexpected waves of pleasure throughout your body. You let out a series of moans as Eren worked his mouth all over your skin, doing your best not to falter from stroking his cock. 

“Enough,” Eren suddenly said, and you obeyed, letting go of his length. He sat up while frisking through the sheets for the condom. And when he found it, you watched him as he brought it up to his mouth and tore the packaging open with his teeth. Growing impatient yourself, you hastily shuffled your panties off in preparation. As Eren rolled the condom over himself, he stared with glazed eyes at the areas of your skin where his mouth had been, looking in admiration. And you immediately knew that he had left marks. However, at that time, you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

With the condom fully on, he grabbed the base of his cock and positioned it against your dripping entrance. He looked at you with raised eyebrows as a wordless confirmation of consent and you nodded, almost too eagerly. At once, he fully sheathed himself inside you, eliciting a moan from the both of you.

You slightly winced at the feeling of his thick cock filling you up. Even for a 6ft man, you admit, his length and girth were impressive. 

Eren, sensitive to your body language, started out with slow, shallow thrusts while you adjusted. Once he felt you relax, he steadily picked up his pace in thrusting in and out of you. It still amazed you how well he remembered the certain angles that drove you crazy, and you moaned with every snap of his hips. He liked hearing you, so you wrapped your arms around his back, pulling him closer so that your mouth was right beside his ear, making sure he didn’t miss a single sound that escaped your lips. You knew he loved it, indicated by the feeling of his cock twitching inside of you every time you moaned his name as he fucked you. Drunk in pleasure, you dug your nails over the skin on Eren’s back, unexpectedly drawing out a reaction from him.

“Fuck,” he gasped out your name, “Do that again.”

So you did, continuing to scratch down his back as he pounded into you. Initially afraid of hurting him, you tried your best to keep the scratches light but he muttered words of encouragement, spurring you on. The room was filled with nothing but the sound of the creaking bed, skin slapping against skin, and the breathless chants of curses and each other’s names. Normally, you were vigilant of how loud the both of you were being. But tonight, you knew every dormer on your floor was out partying, allowing you to not worry.

You felt yourself growing closer to your second orgasm, and you bucked up your hips to meet his thrusts in an attempt to chase it. Eren, realizing right away, grabbed one of your arms and guided it down to your clit.

“Help yourself cum for me,” he requested. And you happily accepted, rubbing circles over your clit as he penetrated you.

Shortly after, Eren was reaching his climax too. His hands found purchase in gripping the headboard above you, lifting himself to look you in the eye as he fucked harder into you with growing desperation. You took this moment to admire the view in front of you: teal-green eyes intensely staring at you and the pretty flush of arousal coloring his face. 

A few more snaps of his hips had you cumming on his cock, tears forming in your eyes from the intensity of your orgasm. Witnessing your release was enough to send Eren over the edge too, waiting for you to ride out your high before unsheathing his cock and pulling the condom off. He quickly jerked himself off; taking one, two, three strokes before spilling all over your stomach with a grunt of your name.

The two of you stayed in your positions, taking a moment to catch your breaths. Eren placed a sweet kiss on your cheek before standing up first, grabbing his sweatpants and quickly putting them on. He then made his way over to the corner of the room that served as a mini pantry and poured two cups of water, grabbing some tissues before making it back to the bed. You sat up and covered yourself with a blanket as he walked over to you with the cups in hand, offering one to you. Once you took the cup of water in your hands, he gently swiped the tissue to clean up the cum on your torso. You gave him a smile of thanks and he returned you a soft peck on the corner of your mouth, whispering a “sorry” before sitting down beside you. Both of you gulped the water down quickly; the recent activity left you both thirsty. You opened your mouth to speak first but Eren beat you to it.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he asked. His voice was laced with genuine concern, much softer and gentler than just moments before. You watched him as a dark, embarrassed blush quickly spread to his cheeks and ears.

“Huh? Why’re you all so red?” you laughed, his change in demeanor after sex wasn’t new to you but it still caught you off-guard. Yet, you also found it oddly comforting.

“Sorry. I think I might have been a little rough,” he looked to the ground, the blush not fading from his cheeks.

“Yes. I mean no- I mean, I’m fine,” you stuttered, amusement clear in your voice. “I’m fine. Amazing, really. Just a little tired,” you reassured him.

“That's good,” he sighed in relief, laughing as well, the blush finally leaving his face. 

“I’ll just go pee,” you told him, and he nodded. You pulled out a drawer from your bedside to grab a fresh pair of panties. You then stood up with your unbuttoned pajama shirt hanging off your shoulders, thighs still trembling as you staggered over to your room’s bathroom, immediately sitting on the toilet. Once you were done, you took a moment to examine yourself in the bathroom mirror. Your face looked definitely fucked-out, but that wasn’t the most noticeable thing about you at the moment.

The area of the skin from your neck down to the sides of your shoulders was littered with hickeys and fresh bruises forming from the bite marks.

“Sorry about that,” you heard Eren’s voice from behind you. He gingerly opened the bathroom door, revealing his scrunched up face in apology.

“It’s okay,” you sighed, smiling at your own stupidity. You knew it was your fault too, you just didn’t anticipate it to be, well, this bad. “I wanted it too. Besides,” you gestured to the red marks left by your nails on Eren’s back, giving him an apologetic smile. You both laughed, clearing the air.

“It looks pretty on you though…” Eren muttered. You blushed at the comment. And you saw that he did too, as if he couldn’t believe that the words actually came out of his mouth. Quickly snapping out of it, you punched him playfully on the shoulder and he made an exaggerated grimace, feigning hurt. 

“Fucking weirdo,” you laughed, making Eren laugh too. And the both of you brushed off his comment like it never happened. 

You yelped as Eren suddenly picked you up bridal style and carried you over to lay you on your bed. He hadn’t bothered to fix the sheets–probably found it pointless– but he was decent enough to lay your shorts neatly on the bed, toss your used panties in the hamper, and discard the condom in the trash. He promptly joined you in bed as you shuffled to put your shorts on and button up your shirt. 

You heard him sigh as he snuggled up to you, lightly wrapping you in his embrace. Post-sex cuddling was Eren’s idea, and you had no objections. He was always very affectionate after sex, to make up for his prior roughness. 

He liked showering you with praises, and you liked receiving them. You liked playing with his hair, and he liked letting you. It was a mutual understanding. 

“Is Sasha coming home tonight?” he asked, voice slightly above a whisper.

“No,” you replied, twirling strands of his hair around your finger, messing up his bun.

The two of you stayed like that for a while, feeling each other’s warmth. Your chin rested on top of his head while he muttered words of praise about how well you did, and you responded with hums of contentment. Soon, you felt yourself growing drowsy. And the way Eren’s breathing began to slow indicated to you that he was too.

“Can I sleep here?” he asked quietly, fighting the sleepiness in his voice. He had never spent the night over before, and you both knew that his question was overstepping boundaries. Nevertheless, you let him.

“Yes,” you answered softly. You knew Sasha wouldn’t be back until tomorrow afternoon but you reached for your phone to send a quick text to your roommate for good measure, telling her to not come back in the morning as you had a “guest”. She texted back instantly, her text reading: “Roger” followed by emojis of a tongue sticking out, an eggplant, and a water splash. You could almost hear the sound of Sasha and Connie’s obnoxious laughter through the screen. You let out an amused sigh as you put your phone away, settling yourself back into Eren’s arms.

“You good?” he yawned.

“Mhmm.” 

“Good,” he said as he snuggled up closer to you, giving you a sweet kiss on the forehead, his soft lips lingering on your skin. And you melted.

Something was different about the two of you tonight. 

No, that wasn’t right. 

Things had already started becoming different nights before, but you were too stubborn to acknowledge it. You couldn’t pinpoint exactly when or what changed along the way; but tonight, something about the quick pace of Eren’s heart beating against your chest and the motions of his thumb gently tracing circles over the skin on your shoulder told you that you weren’t alone in your budding feelings.

But for now, you liked the arrangement you had. It was like a little secret—something only shared between the two of you. It was intimate in its own way. And you found that you weren’t ready to let go of that just yet. Both of you weren’t in a rush either. That conversation could wait.

Wordless confessions filled the comfortable silence as the two of you drifted off into sleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'd really appreciate feedback :')
> 
> writing this was definitely out of my comfort zone but it was a lot of fun ngl


End file.
